Reunion
by HeatherSuoh
Summary: [COMPLETE] (Unabashed angst oneshot. NSFW in the first scene.) Heather hasn't allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for Alejandro on an emotional level.. But…That doesn't rule out the possibility of physical expression, does it? A strictly physical relationship takes it's toll on Alejandro, and he's left to the question 'What is stopping you from loving me as I love you' -ℋ
1. Scene 1 of 4

**[Thank you so much those of you who have left reviews! This is my first fic so feedback is really appreciated :) -ℋ ]**

(Heather's POV)

(End of Day 1 / All Stars)

You're lying in a cabin bed but you can't sleep.

Alejandro is back, yet half incapacitated.

Despite the horrified act you put on for the cameras, you'd never been happier to see him.

It's been a year he's been trapped inside that robot.

You turn onto your side and stare at him, lying on his stomach on the bed a few feet from yours. His legs drape over the edge. He flips himself over suddenly, groaning a bit and having to move his legs onto the bed physically with his hands.

You snicker a little. You're going back and forth on whether or not you actually think his legs are asleep. You're starting to believe the charade, if only because this is a _lot_ of dedication and effort to put towards a dumb trick.. He hears your tsk-ing.

"... Heather? Are you still awake?"

Your stomach flips nervously, and your chest just sort of… _hurts._

You didn't realize how much you had missed him until you saw him again, and now it's consuming you. Keeping up a front for the cameras is going to be complicated. He shifts again and mumbles something in Spanish that you can't make out. Your heart pounds in your ears.

You know how before you do something incredibly risky, you lie there and think about it for minutes that feel like hours, trying to gather the courage to do it? And when you finally do it, it's mechanical feeling, because you've thought through the exact motions you'll be making again and again…

The walk to his bed is mechanical. You climb onto it, straddle him, hands on either side of his head.

"H-Heather?" He's surprised, soft jade eyes wide open. He sounds so innocent now, his voice so much softer and sweeter sounding than you remember it being before. You swallow down the worries in your throat and let yourself absolutely _radiate_ confidence.

"Numb from the waist down…" you coo at him. "Does that mean you can't feel…" You end that sentence by sliding your hand down from his chest to his stomach, then further still to cup between his legs.

" _Ai!"_ he exclaims, jumping a bit but a huge smirk spreading across his face nonetheless.

"I missed you too much for there not to be a monumental reunion…" You whisper, inches from his face, and he pulls you close to him roughly. You expected there to be a longer time period of confusion, but he kisses you so eagerly that it makes you laugh a bit against his lips. His hands roam immediately to your ass and pull you closer so he can grind up against you.

"Eager." you comment smugly, but the effect is disrupted by you moaning quietly into his ear, his movements not going without impact.

He gives a breathy, happy sigh, cooing the last two words you heard him say before he disappeared from your life for a year.

" _Mi amor…"_

The name make you pause. You're not sure why it takes you off guard but it does. Had you thought his feelings for you had just magically vanished? Or yours? If you'd thought that, you wouldn't be in the position you're in right now..

" _Oh Alejandro…"_ you moan into his ear, and against your cheek you can feel him smile wide and proud. His hands travel up and around your sides and then slowly up your shirt, and you allow it, sitting up a bit more forward and whimpering as his fingers trace along your breasts.

He's everything you'd thought he'd be. You push aside all questions of what your motives are and just enjoy him, because it's been a year since you have seen him and you need him so much closer right now, as close to you as he can possibly get. Your shirts come off; it's skin against skin. He whispers soft words against your neck, _"Dios mío, dios mío…"_ Your lips are on his chest, his fingers are sliding down the back of your shorts. You ditch them carelessly and reach to undo his belt, then take his pants down only low enough to see the bulge in his boxers.

Your eyes land there for a long moment, before moving slowly up his stomach, his chest, and eventually meeting his gaze. The emotion in his eyes takes you off guard. There's an intense look of affection, the sort of look you only saw on top of that volcano. You hadn't expected this reaction from him, but at the same time, you don't know what you _did_ expect from him. For him to throw you around and hate-fuck you like you were nothing more than rivals using one another?

You try to reflect at least a bit of the affection back at him, and focusing on the ache in your chest left from when he was gone helps you to do so. You smile gently, lowering your hips down to rut against him again and making him gasp. He locks his eyes with yours, confident and yet so needy...

" _Por favor, mi amor.."_ he whispers, a whine in his throat. _"I missed you so much, mi amor, por favor…"_

You blink a few times, and you feel a bit overwhelmed with just how… _desperate_ he's being! You don't know whether to make fun of him or... fuck him into next week.

Option two wins over.

Treat this like what it is, you tell yourself. A reunion between two people who have very strong feelings for one another.. Whatever those feelings may be.

He's like a dream. You sing out his name like it's the most beautiful word you've ever heard. He spends the entire time with a wide grin across his face, _"Mi amor, dios mío mi amor, my Heather…"_

Things end with a bang, in the way you're both known for. As you're collapsed on top of him, out of breath and panting, he looks you in the eyes and tells you he loves you.

With pin pricks in the back of your eyes, you almost say it back.

But you find that you can't. You just can't.

You sit up, tie up your hair, and speak with a harsh edge to your voice that makes his smile falter-"Not a _word_ of this to be spoken to _anyone."_


	2. Scene 2 of 4

The days that follow are repetitive.

You keep your head in the game, and shoot Alejandro killing glares when you catch him staring at you with those lovesick eyes. _Not a word,_ you reiterate to him at night, _not a word._

You find it's so much easier to focus on your game strategy and how to be a better player when you can release your emotions at the end of the day, waking in the morning each time basking in afterglow, trying to sneak out the door before he can wake and tell you those things that he tells you that you can't respond to.

Meanwhile… His strategy is slipping. Twice you have to manipulate your way around to make sure he isn't voted out of the game. You take a night on boney island to ensure his safety and spend the next day remarkably jaded and unhappy without having gotten your _release_.

During the challenge that he pulls you aside in the woods, balanced on his hands, tries to whisper to you the sweet things he tells you in the bedroom, promises to make it all better that night. He reacts so hurt when you lash out at him, but did he not understand? _Never to be spoken of means_ never _to be spoken of!_

Even to one another?

 _Are there cameras on us? Then_ no! _I can't believe you just did this to me!_

As days pass, the mornings get harder.

He kisses you and tells you with emotion in his eyes, sadder with the passing time, that he loves you, he loves you so much.

And every day you swindle your way out of responding. Oh, was that Chris? It's challenge time! Ooh, I smell breakfast!

Ignoring your feelings unfortunately means ignoring his as well.

His performance starts lacking even more in the challenges.

You can see his eyes growing sadder and sadder but you feel unable to do anything about it. The other players take notice. His parting words grow darker tones, from ' _I am so happy when I'm with you'_ to ' _I have no reason to live without you.'_

He tries many times to speak to you in depth about the relationship, and you shut him out every time. You get hyper defensive and go straight into bitch-mode.

 _I am not talking about this. Do you want to sleep with me or not? Because I can go stay in the other room._

The answer is always yes.

He always spends the night with you, and he always ends it with _I love you._


	3. Scene 3 of 4

(Bottom Four)

"Heather, _no!"_

He blocks the bedroom door in a wheelchair he'd been supplied. His voice cracks. You've upset him one too many times.

"I'm not letting you walk away from the conversation this time! So what, are you just _using me?_ After all of this time?!"

You feel attacked. You back away, cowering. _"No!_ I'm not just using you! I-It's just the only way I can be close to you!"

He scoffs, shocked. He glares up at you and you feel more intimidated than you ever thought you could be by someone whose legs don't work.

"The only way you can be close to me?! _¿Cómo puedes ser tan delirante?_ You know that I love you! You _know_ that I would do _anything_ to be with you! What's stopping you from just being with me?" His tone is heated, he glares at you with a disdain you haven't seen since season three. Then it drops. The sadness returns and he begins to cry, but the anger still leaves a sting. "Unless you _are_ just using me."

You feel suffocated by the confrontation. The tears rolling down his cheeks were more than enough to have your flimsy outer projection folding in on itself and collapsing. You're left with shaky knees and teary eyes, sputtering pathetically in front of him.

"A-Alejandro, no! God, don't you… Don't you know that I feel the same way for you?! You'd have to be the biggest idiot in the entire world not to realize that I.."

Hesitation. A choked sob.

"You know I feel the same way." you settle on those words and cross your arms, avoiding his eyes and trying to just pretend you're not a bawling child.

He wheels himself nearer to you, abandoning the doorway. He reaches up and takes your hand, holds it against his cheek. Feeling his tears makes them so much more real, and you shudder.

"If that's true, then… then I still don't understand why you won't be mi compañera.. If you love me, what is stopping you?" He is pathetic when he cries. Almost as pathetic as you.

When you don't respond he presses a few kisses to your hand, tells you he loves you, he loves you so much, and please, won't you please give him a chance?

You shake your head a few times, still turning away from him as much as you can so he won't see you cry.

"I want to, Alejandro, I _want to._ But I can't. I just _can't_ trust you not to hurt me."

"You think… I would hurt you?"

"You've lied to me. You've manipulated me. You've-"

"All _years_ ago, mi amor! I have changed! Por favor, _please_ Heather, just one chance, I swear to God I will prove myself to you.."

You look more directly at him then, and you try hard to believe what you're hearing.

"... I can't."

His eyes just get more determined. "Heather, you are the person I am destined to be with. My soul mate. There is not a doubt in my mind that this is true. I would never, _ever_ lie to you. And I _will_ prove myself, because if I can't be with you…. There's.. there's no point in.."

"Don't say it." you whisper.

"But I mean it." he whispers back to you, and you nod slowly.

You take your hand back from him and hold it near to your chest, trying slowly to calm yourself down.

"Please Heather.. Won't you give me just _one chance?_ I will make this better. These nights I have spent with you have been the greatest of my entire life. All I want to do is make you happy. One chance.. _please…"_

His voice still cracks with the tears that haven't quite given up. You open your mouth to speak, but are interrupted by Chris's voice over an intercom. It's time to get up for the show.

"We need to talk about this later," you say, rushing past him and towards the door.

"Heather, _no! Wait!"_ He jumps up from the chair and grabs your arm to stop you, and for a moment, the entire world pauses.

 _He jumps up from the chair._

 _Standing._

Two moments of realization.

Your realization comes with fire in your eyes, betrayal written across your face like a bright red handprint.

His realization comes with broken glass in the back of his mind and a crushing feeling in his chest. He's just made a horrible mistake, and even before you bring down the gavel, he knows it.

" _You are a lying, scheming, manipulative DICK and I am NEVER going to_ trust you!"

Your voice shatters the stillness the world around you had taken on, and as you turn straight on your heel, Alejandro begins to break down the way a man does when he's lost all hope; when he feels his reason for living has just slipped between his fingers and into the rushing waters where he could never hope to retrieve it.

You stomp through the dining room and straight past the two remaining contestants in the game (Gwen and Duncan.) They both ask you what's going on, but you keep walking, turning the corner on the opposite end of the room. Gwen starts to follow you, until Alejandro comes desperately stumbling in after you, only to give up halfway across the room and falling to his knees.

"Alejandro, you're walking!" Gwen turns back around to face him, exchanging shocked and uncertain glances with Duncan as Alejandro weeps into his palms.

You pause outside the door frame, leaning against the opposite side of the wall and listening, stifling your own sobs as they make valiant effort to escape you.

"Oh my god...!" Gwen exclaims, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him because she has no idea what else to do. "What happened?! What did Heather _do?!"_

"Mi amor..." He whimpers, words muffled through his hands. "I love her, I love her so much, Gwen, I don't think I can go on without her.."

"Woah, she rejected you again?!" says a smug Duncan, rising from the table to get a better look at the spectacle that is the bawling Spaniard on the floor. Clearly he'd missed out on some drama. Gwen shoots him a glare to scold him for being insensitive.

"What happened...?" Gwen asks gently. "If you guys got in a fight I'm sure it's fixable.. Y-You know Heather... She just gets angry..."

Alejandro shakes his head hard. "No. She will never forgive me, I don't know what to do. I cannot keep going without her."

"Can't.. Keep going in the competition?"

"No..." He whimpers, lowering his hands then to look her in the eyes. "Not just in the competition."

She's taken aback, staring into the face of someone who looks so... Broken. While here, she has her Total Drama goggles on for frame of reference, where she forgets that more serious stuff happens in the world, for competition purposes, or just to work it into her head that there are certain topics she can't let out of her mouth when there are cameras on her.

This forced her goggles off, because this sort of stuff didn't happen on Total Drama; This was a real life problem. In that moment, Alejandro was a real actual person with feelings and emotions, who was insinuating that... He didn't want to keep living?

She feels sick to her stomach, and all she can find it in her to do is utter another quiet "oh my god..."

Duncan just stands there awkwardly, unwilling to take down the goggles, leaving him at an awkward standstill. He truthfully doesn't care enough about Alejandro or you to even pretend.

Another intercom message. You're all supposed to be outside and ready for a challenge right now.

"I can't..." Alejandro cries. "I can't, I can't go out there..."

You lean back against the wall, slowly letting out a breath you've been holding a long time. You think over what you're about to do over and over again, because you know it's a bit of a risk.

The walk back into the dining room is mechanical. Gwen steps out of your way silently and you kneel before a weeping Alejandro to get on his level, gently tipping up his chin with your hand and leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

He grabs you and kisses you harder, longer, and you allow it. He holds you tightly, hugs you like he's afraid to ever let go. You can feel him relax even slightly in your embrace.

You speak plainly. "... Come on... We've got to get outside, okay?"

"B-But Heather..."

"We'll talk about it later. But only if you stay in the competition that long. Capice?"

He swallows hard and sniffles, eventually giving you a slight nod.

"Come on."


	4. Scene 4 of 4

"Campers." Chris says, standing on the stage you once performed a dramatic diary reading on in season one. "I'd like to draw attention to a certain _couple_ that is trying to make us lose our G rating." he says in the smug, snarky voice he always uses.

 _No._

 _He wouldn't!_

"So," Chris continues, "There's been a change in plans for today's challenge so we can work out these off-screen issues." You groan loudly in disbelief.

"Can you believe it? They thought they could hide DRAMA? From _me?"_ Chris cackles. "Alejandro. Heather. Why don't you come up here and take a seat."

"No way." You state with bitter intolerance, "Absolutely no way is this happening."

"Hm, funny you should say that, because it states right here in your contract," he pulls out promptly, "that I'm allowed to air ANY footage taken of you on this island. _Any._ So if you two aren't willing to come up here and fill us in, I could always just play a recap..."

He hits a button on a remote and a TV screen blinks on with picture; You in the process of climbing onto Alejandro's bed that first night.

 _"NO!"_ You both rush up onto that stage faster than you even thought yourself to be capable of, blocking the screen from camera view. Duncan and Chris both bust a gut while Gwen just looks increasingly uncomfortable.

"Dang Chris," Duncan sounds impressed. "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"One of the perks of you all being legal now." Chris chuckles malevolently.

You and Alejandro slump into your respective chairs, neither of you looking too happy about it. Alejandro is still somewhat teary eyed and shaken from what just happened inside, and is too off-put by that to properly wrap his mind around this situation yet. You're just glaring at Chris like it might cause him to drop dead if you try hard enough.

"Heather… There is nothing I wouldn't do to have you in my life… As I said before, our connection runs deeper than any game. You are my better half… I need you."

He's more composed and together out here, camera-men in his face. You kind of have to be, too.

"You lied." you say softly, an angry edge. You make faces at the cameras, angry your private conversation is being broadcasted.

"You lied to me about your legs, and who knows what else? How can I ever believe a single word out of your mouth?" you are upset and hurt. "I can't rely on things as small as genuine-looking glances anymore, those have been proven fake too many times.."

"Are you serious?" butts in Gwen. "The guy was talking about ending his life over you and you don't believe he loves you?! What more do you want him to do?"

You scoff. "As if he actually meant that."

Alejandro gives you a hurt look and you try to ignore it. Gwen continues arguing. "You are so delusional! You should've seen him a few minutes ago in the hotel, there's no way he's just faking this!"

"Exaggeration." You insist. "Like he'd _actually_ try to end his life over this. Over _me."_

"Mi amor, there is no life without you..." He says, leaning forward and forcing you to meet his eyes. Him and those stupid manipulative eyes, his 'genuine' looks that always hook you into his lies.

"... Heather... I fear that even sitting before my casket you wouldn't believe in me."

 _Ouch._ That put a mental image in your head you did _not_ want to see. Your eyes grow hot and red and watery, and you lean forward a bit in your seat.

"You... You wouldn't..."

He gives a really bittersweet smile, not wanting to admit the answer to that, and you cry pitifully. He's lying, right? He didn't _really_ consider doing that over you, _right?_

"I know I lied to you about my legs... But that was before everything that happened between us here. I knew after that I couldn't come clean without you hating me, and... The idea of not getting to hold you again scared me so much it made me irrational..."

You stare at Alejandro, and the both of you are shaking a bit. You can't get that haunting image out of your head, his beautiful jade eyes closed forever as he lies within a casket. All you want to do is hold him right then, but you know that's not the right thing to do.

"I don't know what to say or what to believe," you say solemnly.

"Maybe this will help you out." Chris butts in between you, hitting the remote again. On the screen plays a clip show of different times throughout season three that Alejandro spoke kindly of you within the confessional-Gushing over you revoltingly, admiring that he's never felt for anybody else the way he feels for you.

You watch the screen with wide eyes, silent as can be. You watch him fall in love with you, watch him talk about chasing the other girls just in hopes that it'd spark some jealousy in you.

The speech he gave you on top of the volcano plays again, ending after those final two words again. _Mi amor._

For a long time you stay silent, staring at the screen that's now gone black. You feel like all of a sudden all of the information that's been right in front of you is clicking into place, like the final piece of a puzzle.

"Please, my Heather..." He pleads beside you. "Tell me what I could possibly do to prove it to you that I love you too much to ever hurt you again..."

You just stare at him, dumbfounded. Believing he actually cares about you as much as he claims he does seems to ask more questions than it answers. The most important one being... How did you not see this?

"I'm..." you start. He leans forward, hanging on your every word.

"I'm... _The biggest idiot in the entire world."_

That was not what he expected you to say. _"Una idiota? ¿Por qué?"_

You don't know whether to laugh or to cry, and so... You do both. Tears pouring down your cheeks, you start to laugh hysterically at yourself.

"I'm an _idiot!_ Possibly the biggest idiot in the _world!"_ You feel completely washed over with... Relief. Your tears are those of someone who's just returned home after a long, long absence.

He seems unsure whether to laugh with you or be concerned. "No entiendo... You are far from stupid, mi amor..."

You shake your head repeatedly. "You love me! You've always loved me and it's so obvious! I'm such an _idiot!"_

He looks at you, cautious of how to take your words, the corners of his lips turning up just slightly into a grin. "Well, yes, chica, of course I love you..."

You rise from your chair on shaky legs and nearly throw yourself at him, settling into his lap and holding him tightly around the chest.

He's lost, but far from complaining, and wraps his arms around you to rock you. "Te amo..." he coos at you. "Te amo tanto.." You laugh harder. You feel weightless, blissful.

"It just... seems so _obvious!"_ You exclaim, nuzzling against him.

"What does?"

"That we're meant for one another!"

His face lights up. "You mean...?"

Duncan golf-claps from the sidelines.

You take Alejandro's face into your hands and kiss him passionately, which he reciprocates with an eagerness that reminds you of your first night.

 _"I love you."_ you state, staring straight into those beautiful eyes. _"I love you,_ and I can't live in fear anymore. I have to take a big chance with you but.. _. You are a chance worth taking."_

 _"Awww.."_ Gwen coos. Tears well up in Alejandro's eyes as he pulls you to him and kisses you again.

" _Gracias!_ Gracias mi amor, dios mío..." He sounds gleeful, on top of the world. You kiss him again, over and over and over until Chris gets annoyed enough to stop you.

 _"Alright already!_ Enough with the love fest! With all that drama out of the way, maybe some of you might be interested in, hm, I don't know, _competing for a million dollars?!"_

Alejandro smirks at you. "Want to wipe out two gothic wannabes and split a million bucks?"

"Oh Alejandro... That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!"

 _The End!_


End file.
